


Need a ride?

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Series: Pornography [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, Smut, just like read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend





	Need a ride?

Luke shifted in his seat as the blue haired boy looked at him from the front of the room. His green eyes scanned his features making him squirm. Michael was a bad boy so obviously they aren't supposed to talk to each other. It's like the rule of the school. Bad boys don't talk to nerds. It was universal. So why was he walking towards his desk. Why was he leaning on his desk. Why did he have a dangerous glint in his eye?

"So tell me Top or Bottom?" he asked leaning against the desk leather spilling over the wood.

"I beg your pardon?"

Michael chuckled looking down at the blonde boy. He was just too cute and so innocent it was something Michael wanted to get his hands on and destroy it. Totally and completely. He knew the blonde was cute with his black skinny jeans and his lip ring but he would look gorgeous writhing under him. Michael shifted slightly as thoughts of Luke moaning and begging for him to do more. Lips stretched around his cock. Looking down at the blonde his eyes were darker.

"Just pick one love." he purred at the blonde.

"Bottom?"

Michael swore softly to himself irises being practically swallowed by his pupils. Luke looked startled by the change in his green eyes leaning back slightly. Michael nodded swallowing thickly and turning away. He moved out of the classroom more vivid images racing into his head.

Luke shook his head gathering his materials and heading out of the room. He groaned as he peeked outside seeing the rain pouring down, glancing down at his flimsy coat and his thin jeans. Walking down the hall he readied himself walking out into the cold. Within three minutes he was soaked to the bone shivering in his clothes. He couldn't wait until he got home and peeled out of them. A car rolled up next to him.

"Hey Lucas. Would you like a lift to your place?"

Luke bit his lip thinking carefully as he looked at Michael. The blue haired boy wanted to groan as he looked at the blonde hair falling into his eyes biting his lip. Oh the things. Michael thanked whatever gods there were that he nodded tentatively. Michael opened the door letting him slide in. The drive was silent save for the chattering of Luke's teeth. Michael couldn't help but steal glances at him. He didn't know why Luke avoided him like the plague. Was it the hair? His piercing? Luke shivered again tugging on his soaked clothes teeth chattering as he sat there squirming slightly in his seat. Michael followed the broken directions to a nice house with a green front lawn and a nice big garage.

Luke got out nodding when Michael asked if he could come in the house. They walked in the taller blonde taking off his shoes and disappearing into the spacious house. He heard a door close then silence. Michael followed the faint footsteps to the garage. Opening the door there was Luke with Green Day playing to the side of him. Michael made an impressed noise smirking as he realized you couldn't hear what was going on in the garage if you were in the house. Luke grabbed some clothes going into the bathroom. Michael sat on the bed looking at various posters and trinkets around the room. A sly smile crossed his face as he realized Luke didn't lock the door.

He waited until he heard the shower shut off and the hair dryer start before moving into the bathroom. Luke jumped looking at him with wide doe eyes. The bad boy moved in closer to Luke slowly pinning him against the wall. Luke swallowed as he was pressed against the wall by the older boy. He squirmed against him looking anywhere but at the blue haired boy in front of him. Michael leaned in ghosting his lips against the tender skin of the blonde's neck earning a shiver. He sealed his lips over the spot sucking lightly. There was a hitch in the blonde's breath along with a slow movement of his hips. Michael nipped there smirking at the tiny moan escaping the blonde's lips and the fingers lightly gripping his leather coat.

His lips sucked harder before pulling back to admire the mark. Luke whined quietly blushing deeply at the noise. Michael swore softly again leaning in to nuzzle against Luke's jaw. The blonde tilted his head silently giving permission to continue. The blue haired boy grinned as he traveled lower kissing at his collar bones and threading his fingers into the hair at the base of his neck. Luke was compliant in his arms small gasps and mewls leaving his lips as the older boy worked over his skin. He laced his fingers with the blonde's tugging him to the garage. Luke stumbled along behind him entering his room. Michael pushed him down onto the bed straddling his hips. He tugged the blondes shirt off attaching his mouth to the smooth pale skin.

"So do you still want to be bottom babe?"

Luke nodded frantically pushing up into Michael's touch fingers gripping the material of Michael's shirt in his hands silently begging to remove it. The older boy sat up pulling the offending material off and leaning down to press his skin against the blonde's. Luke whined at the sensation hands coming up to pull him down flush against his body. Michael would have chuckled at the seemingly desperate behavior if it hadn't been for the erection grinding up against his making delicious friction against his throbbing member.

"Calm down Princess we will have time to get to everywhere."

Luke seemed to calm at the pet name and Michael decided then that submissive was his favorite look on Luke. The blonde bit his lip as Michael looked him up and down working his way down unmarked pale skin. He felt his cock twitch in his skin tight jeans as the blonde whimpered. Michael groaned leaning down and connecting their lips in a heated kiss. Luke moaned into it threading his fingers into silky hair tugging lightly and opening his mouth for Michael letting the older boy's tongue explore his mouth. The blue haired boy smirked again pressing a hand against Luke's clothed cock slowly sliding it up his stomach to his throat wrapping his hand around the slender throat squeezing slightly.

Luke's breathing slowed and he seemed to relax more into his grip even though he tightening his grip with every time Luke went slack against him. The blonde below him started to choke slightly looking up at him with big blue eyes. The blue haired boy leaned down kissing around his hand slackening his grip before working down to his jeans letting go of the blonde’s throat and working the button on his jeans. Working the skin tight jeans down his legs green eyes roamed over the pale legs and black boxers. Discarding the offending jeans he mouthed over Luke’s cock paying attention to the wet patch from the precome on the front of his boxers. Luke moaned head lolling to the side as he breathed evenly rolling his hips in an upward motion.

The older boy groaned as he moved the boxers seeing Luke’s cock. Luke blushed as he saw Michael looking at his cock as he lapped at the head of his cock before wrapping his lips around the tip and doing this Oh-my-god-fucking-fuck thing with his tongue making Luke writhe and moan. Luke whined as Michael held his hips down with his fingers mouth slowly working down his shaft. The blonde fisted the sheets in his hands soft moans leaving him. Michael pulled off standing and watching as Luke sat up looking at him with anticipation in his eyes brilliant blue almost swallowed by black as he peeled off his jeans and boxers. Michael smirked then grabbed a bottle of lube climbing onto the bed again.

Luke spread his legs invitingly looking at him with lust filled hooded eyes. Michael set the lube next to the blonde’s head leaning down to kiss and bite at milky thighs. Luke let out a small gasp breath becoming slowly more ragged as Michael’s lips traveled over his thighs. His teeth nipped gently at the skin making him let out a moan. He kissed around Luke’s cock up to his stomach finding sensitive spots and continuing to his nipples. He sealed his lips over the bud gently feeling Luke’s fingers in his hair. He rolled the other between his pointer and thumb while he sucked on the other making Luke arch into his touch.

The blonde let his fingers wander down his neck and shoulders just touching the blue haired boy moaning as he moved up to his collar bones mouthing at them gently then moving up to nip and suck at his pale neck littering it with purple marks. Luke turned his head to the side capturing the other boys lips in a kiss. Michael kissed him passionately licking into his mouth and wrapping a hand around his cock and pumping him slowly. Luke moaned into his mouth rolling his hips into his hand tangling his fingers into blue hair. Tugging slightly on the soft strands as Michael sucked on his tongue pumping faster making Luke whine breaking away to moan.

“You ready for prep babe?” Michael purred at him.

“Yes please Mikey. I’m ready babe please.” Luke moaned as he blushed at his words.

Michael groaned letting go of Luke’s cock grabbing the lube and slicking his fingers. He circled one around his entrance before pushing one in. Luke moaned rocking his hips down and against his finger whining as he curled his finger. Michael lined up the second finger scissoring them slightly spreading his fingers to spread him open. He pumped his fingers into the blonde wanting his cock inside the boy. Luke moaned working himself back onto Michael’s fingers eyes squeezed shut lips parted hands clenched in his bed sheets.

“More please more. I need you Michael please.”

Well Michael would listen to that. He lined up a third finger curling and twisting them in his hole admiring how he looked when he was falling apart. He just looked so pretty and he was right when he was thinking of Luke writhing on his fingers and begging for more. It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen in his life. Slowly fucking his fingers into the blonde he wrapped a free hand around his cock relieving  his aching need. Pulling his fingers out he lubed up his cock bracing himself above Luke with a hand on one side of his head with the other holding the base of his dick as he slowly pushed into the blonde. Luke moaned loudly as Michael pushed into him arms circling around his neck and pulling his body down onto his.

Michael went down on his forearms  more comfortable as he slid into the blonde a moan pushing past his lips. The blue haired boy groaned as Luke’s tight heat encased his member said blonde clinging to him as he whined. Michael looked down at the blonde looking at his face for discomfort.  Luke looked up at him with watery blue eyes giving a tiny nod tightening his grip around the older boy who pulled out to the tip before pushing back into him. Luke writhed on his cock kissing at Michael’s throat and nipping at the skin there.

The older boy picked up the pace fucking into him faster. He heard every one his noises he made as he was pounded into. The blonde’s mind was starting to become foggy fingers gripping strong shoulders. In his hazy state of mind all he could think is that he really wanted to ride the boy pounding into him.

“Mikey let me ride you.” he moaned out looking up with pleading eyes.

Michael nodded slowly helping Luke as he laid back on the bed with his hands on the blonde’s hips. Luke moaned as he swiveled his hips on top of the blue haired boy lifting himself up to slam back down a loud groan escaping his lips at the action. He started to bounce on the older boy’s cock making him gasp and moan beneath him. He clenched around him in the most delicious way causing strings of curse words to fall from his lips. The hands on his hips squeezed tighter around him guiding his movements and hitting his spot over and over.

He cried out as he felt Michael’s hand on his cock pumping him rapidly with his pace. His thumb swiped over the tip of his cock and he twisted his wrist perfectly. Luke’s thighs quivered as breath coming quickly. Michael pulled him down thrusting up into his compliant body making him release high pitched moans into the air. The tip of Michael’s cock constantly brushed his spot making his jaw go slack and his eyes roll back.

“Cum for me baby.” Michael practically growled in his ear nibbling on his neck.

Michael heard him whimper and he was cumming all over both of their chests coating them in white. The older boy released a moan as he slammed into the tight heat once more before filling the  blonde. Luke held onto Michael whimpering and whining through his orgasm. Michael soothed a hand down his back pulling him into a kiss. Luke kissed back weakly still quivering from his intense orgasm. Michael pulled away sliding his cock out of the blonde. He got a whine of discomfort from the blonde as he was placed down.

He came back with a warm cloth wiping down the blonde boy with it gently. Luke’s breathing finally was even again as he looked up at Michael.

“You have set the bar pretty high for anyone else.”

“Who said there was going to be anyone else?”

 


End file.
